Just Another Day in Paradise
by AlmondJoyz
Summary: Harry arrives home from an extended mission and doesn't get quite the welcome home he imagines.


Harry walked in the door and threw his rucksack to the side before removing his coat, which ended up on the back of a kitchen chair. He'd move it in the morning, he told himself.

Glancing up at the clock, he noticed it was 12:21 am; Ginny and the kids would be in bed. Missing bedtime routines for two weeks was something he didn't think he'd miss, but he did. The kids smelled wonderful after their baths and loved curling up with them, whether it be reading stories to them or regaling them with his adventures from his teens; their favourites of course, were the ones that included him, Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron.

He stopped at the sink and turned on the tap, filling up a glass for a quick drink of water before heading up to bed for the night. It would be beyond amazing to spend the night in his own bed, snuggled up with his wife. He smiled briefly as he placed the glass back in the sink.

At the top of the stairs, be turned left to peek in on Lily. She was sprawled out on her little bed, a move she made about a month earlier, her mouth open and tiny snores filling the room. After closing the door, he made his way across the hall to the boys' rooms. James was curled up on his right, his thumb lying on his pillow, ready to go back inside his mouth if needed. Albus' head was at the foot of his bed, lying on his stomach.

Harry made his way to the end of the corridor toward his and Ginny's bedroom and their bathroom. He debated about taking a shower, but the sight of his wife wearing his favourite satin pyjamas made the decision for him. It had been a long, long two weeks; he desperately missed the feel of her body and no amount of wanking could satisfy that urge. He wanted her.

Quietly slipping of his robes, trousers and shirt, he watched her as she slept, a habit he picked up since becoming a qualified Auror ten years ago. Ginny was beautiful, both waking and sleeping, and he enjoyed the quiet moments he could steal and just watch her breathe.

Once he was dressed in his pyjama pants, he slipped between the sheets of his bed, inhaling Ginny's scent and groaning softly. Oh Merlin, he had missed her. He moved up behind her and wrapped one arm around her, pressing her bum against his arousal. Leaning forward, he kissed her ear softly.

"Ginny," he whispered, "I'm home."

His hand squeezed her breast, making her shift and moan.

"Hey." She turned in his embrace and kissed him on the chin. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago," he answered, his hands roaming over her back and onto the swell of her arse. "I missed you." He thrust his hips forward to emphasize his point.

"So I feel." She kissed him softly and tenderly, and when she broke away from him, he pouted. "I've got a stomach ache, Harry. I'm sorry."

"Oh." He was thoroughly disappointed.

"Don't look at me like that, Harry. Last time you did, Al was the result," she teased. She looked down and smiled. "You want some help with that?" Her hand embraced his thickness.

He groaned in answer. All his thoughts of missing her simply floated away as, first her hand, and then her mouth, went to work to relieve weeks of sexual frustration. He ran his fingers through her hair, massing her scalp and enjoying her practiced methods. His release was building quickly.

"Mama…" came a whining voice from the edge of the bed.

Ginny gasped and pulled her mouth off him and turned to the edge of the bed. Harry bolted into a sitting position and found Albus looking at him quizzically.

"Daddy…you's home."

"Yeah, yeah I am, Al. Go back to bed," he urged impatiently while he shoved his now deflated dick back inside his pants.

"What's wrong, honey. You don't look so good."

"My…my tummy…uh—" Albus leaned forward and vomited on the edge of the bed causing Ginny to scoot away from it, missing the regurgitation by inches. "MUMMY!" Al began crying and blubbering.

Harry watched as she carefully got out of the bed and kneeled on the floor beside the boy. She kissed the top of his head.

"Feel better?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"N—no," he whined. "I sowwy, Mummy."

"It's okay, love."

"Bloody hell is not!" Harry fumed, earning a scathing look from his wife. _Did I say that out loud? Shit_.

Albus began wailing once again.

"He can't help it, Harry. I'll take him to the loo and you can clean that up," she ordered, indicating the puddle of sick on the floor. She rose from the floor and left the room.

Harry looked down at the floor and gagged. It smelled like sour milk and he couldn't help but notice the myriad of chunks that lie on the dark, wood floor and on the navy blue sheets. With a grunt, Harry got off the bed, grabbed his wand and performed a quick cleansing charm on the floor and the sheets. He grimaced when he saw the stain (cleaning charms don't always take everything away) and leaned forward to remove the sheets. The smell greeted him, causing him to gag again. Once the sheets were off, Harry headed toward the cupboard for a clean set.

"MUM—MEEE!" That was James, making Harry groan.

"Harry, can you go get him?" Ginny shouted from the bathroom, where it sounded as if she were giving the boy a bath.

Without answering, he made his way quickly down the stairs and toward James' room, where he stopped dead. Vomit was everywhere: on the bed, on the floor, and all over his son's pyjamas. Can a six year old even have that much in their stomach?

"Daddy…" James whined, running towards his father, causing Harry to back away, but not before James launched himself, puke-covered pyjamas, and all. "I…I frowed up."

"Yeah, I see that. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Harry had to turn his head away from his son, as the stench was starting to get to him. They were almost at the door when James stopped short, looked up at his father, and vomited onto the floor, Harry's pyjamas and feet.

"Holy shit!"

"Dad—dee!" James began crying again, leaving his father speechless and utterly revolted.

Taking a breath and holding it, Harry picked up his son and carried him to the bathroom where Ginny was just towelling off Albus. At their appearance, she turned toward them and gasped.

"Oh my," she said with a groan. "Put him in." She began to stand and wavered; Harry reached out to steady her.

"Gin? You okay?"

"Oh no—" She turned around toward the toilet and brought up whatever was in her stomach.

Harry watched helplessly as his wife puked, Albus shivered in a towel and James passed out on the floor.

* * *

Harry awoke with a sharp pain in his side. He looked around the bedroom and remembered that he'd slept on the floor. Taking a quick glance at his bed, he smirked as he looked at the four bodies sound asleep. Al and James were asleep with their heads at the foot of the bed, wearing only underpants; Harry had stopped putting clean pyjamas on after they'd each ruined their second pair. Lily was curled up in her mother's arms. His little princess had run into the room and left a trail of puke down the hall, appearing to be rather proud of herself.

"Wook it, Da! It came out my mouff!" she announced excitedly, which prompted Harry to make his sixth trip to the bathroom.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of the memories of vomit and that horrid, horrid smell that made him want to retch every time someone brought up their dinner. As it turned out, Ginny had taken the kids out for curry, which appeared to have been a mistake. He'd have to call the restaurant today and tell them about it. Of course, he'd have to do that after calling Hermione, since she and her two went with them.

Slowly rolling to his knees, Harry grimaced at the lingering odour in the room and quickly cast a freshening charm. He then walked to the window and opened it, letting in cold, fresh air that made him sigh happily. Anything had to be better than what was hanging about in the air.

"Hey." Ginny woke up.

Turning around, he flashed her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Ginny wasn't sick often, and when she was, he tried his best to take care of her.

"Feeling better?" He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to her and began stroking her hair. Somewhere in the night, she had changed out of her puked on satin pyjamas into a more comfortable pair of shorts and one of her old Harpies t-shirts. Even though she was fighting food poisoning, she still looked sexy as hell in his eyes.

"A little bit." She looked over her shoulder and giggled at the kids. "I hope they'll be okay. I'm sorry, love."

"Hey, it's not your fault," he reminded her, gathering her up into his arms. "I'll take care of you four today."

Even though taking care of four ill people wasn't exactly the way he wanted to spend his day, he learned long ago that it was part of being in a family and loving someone. On the few occasions when he was ill as a child, it was perhaps the only time that his aunt paid him any attention and actually took care of him as she should have. Those were, sadly, some of the better memories he had of living on Privet Drive.

"Wasn't quite the welcome home I had planned for you. There was supposed to be sex involved," she said with a sly smile.

"Don't tease me. Besides," he began, "I wouldn't be anywhere else. Any time with you and the kids is paradise." He smiled at her confused look. "I'll take a world with you and puking kids over a world without you any day. You lay back down and I'll get a box of soda crackers for you."

"Mmmm, my favourite. Can't wait."

Harry exited the room, leaving his family to recover.

It was true, really. It was the ordinary things that were what he'd fought so long and hard for. Ordinary was good. In fact, it was paradise.


End file.
